


Mistletoe

by Redgillan



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, Smut, Stark Tower, Vaginal Fingering, duh - Freeform, i should really rework this one, i will one day, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgillan/pseuds/Redgillan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Stark tower, the Avengers are getting ready for Christmas. And some people are getting lucky.<br/>Basically Christmas fluff & smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff and smut. I think it's quite long. If you just want to read the smutty part, it's at the end ;) Tony has a weird behaviour, I don’t know, I just think he might be completely crazy about Christmas.  
> Merry Christmas! Enjoy!

The week before Christmas, Tony started to decorate the Stark tower. There was a gigantic Christmas tree in the living room on the second floor where the Avengers stayed when they were not on mission. The fairy lights made the open kitchen shine like a star. You stepped into the living room and saw Clint sitting on the sofa, he was wearing his sunglasses which amused Natasha, but exasperated Tony.

“It’s not that bright!” He rolled his eyes when Clint smirked.

“What’s going on here?” you asked, squinting your eyes.

“Not you too!” Tony turned around and started to mumble something to himself. “Yeah… try to do something…. Ungrateful…no, but yeah… won’t do it next time.”

“Tony!” you laughed, but he was already leaving the room with another box filled with more fairy lights and baubles.

Natasha went to the kitchen and turned the fairy lights off. Suddenly, the room went completely dark and everyone laughed heartily.

“Shut up!” Tony screamed from the other room which increased everyone’s giggles.

You went to turn the lights on and stood next to the door, when you heard Steve’s footsteps.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Tony’s berserk,” Natasha answered without looking at him. She poured coffee into a mug and sat next to Clint on the sofa.

“Um, Steve?” Clint grinned as he removed his sunglasses and his eyes looked at him then back to you. You wondered what he was talking about and by the look on Steve’s face, he was as baffled as you were. Clint raised his pointer finger and slightly moved it upwards.

You were both standing under one of the many mistletoes Tony disseminated around the tower. You blushed slightly and saw Steve’s cheeks coloured too.

“You have to, it’s a Christmas law,” Natasha laughed as Clint made loud kissing sounds.

You rolled your eyes, but Steve bent down to meet your lips and softly pecked them. Natasha and Clint cheered and clapped like they were watching a movie.

You moved towards the kitchen and put the kettle on while Steve poured a weird green mixture in a thermos. You talked with the three of them before Steve left to hit the gym. Natasha and Clint followed him soon after. You were sitting at the kitchen island when Thor and Loki entered the living room, arguing like always. When they first arrive, they were arguing about their father and Loki’s real parentage, the wrong deeds he did. But it was a long time ago and now they were mostly bickering over what an oven was or how to use technology. It was rather funny to hear their point of view and most of the time they were both wrong. They were learning fast though and everyone agreed to spend Christmas together since the two Asgardians wanted to see what it was like.

“Oh lady Y/n. Good morning!” Thor said when he noticed you were also in the room.

You raised your cup of tea and greeted them. Loki was standing behind his brother, he raised his hand with a shy smile and came closer to you. He pointed at the kettle and you nodded allowing him to take the remaining water. Thor opened the fridge and noticed that the green mixture Steve took was missing.

“Was Steve here earlier?” he asked raising his brows.

“He was. He went to the training room.” You replied as Loki sat far away from you.

Thor groaned and ran in direction of the training room. You were left alone with Loki who played with his tea. You drank in silence, you knew Loki was not really into talking and chatting with people from earth. He was still a prisoner in the tower but his skills in magic granted him a special access and there was no doubt that Loki was repenting from all the evil he did.

The first year, Loki was grumpy, moody and just plain rude. He was pacing the tower like a lion in a cage. The Avengers were afraid he was plotting something but Thor promised that he was going to behave. Eventually he never tried to control anyone but he was pranking people a lot. His pranks were cruel and mean. There was nothing friendly about his pranks. But after a while he got tired of it. One time he asked if he could go on the field, everyone laughed and rejected him. After all he was a villain and a prisoner. He started to join the Avengers in the training room and they were giving him hell. He swallowed his pride and took the punches. After a while, Thor let him out of the tower. Together they went to see the families of those Loki killed. When he came back, he was different but it didn’t matter for the Avengers, he was still the prick who tried to control the earth.

You wanted to believe Loki was able to be nicer. From time to time, you would sit next to him and talk to him about the kind of books he liked to read. Now he was helping the Avengers during some of their missions. They still had trust issues but they let him do his own thing and he seemed to like that. Most of the time, he was on his own. He secluded himself in his room or ate alone after everyone else. You couldn’t help but smile as he sat at the other end of the table. He was terrified to show his emotions, perhaps he felt that everyone would laugh if he admitted he liked spending time with you.

Loki cleared his throat to say something but you were too deep in your thoughts to notice it. He said something but you were still daydreaming.

“Sorry?” you said asking him to repeat.

“Penny for your thoughts.” He said with a smile.

You couldn’t tell him you were thinking about him. You tried to find something in a hurry.

“I was thinking that Tony went a bit crazy with the Christmas decorations.” You said looking at the fairy lights.

Loki looked around him and nodded.

“I agree, I can see them from my room.” He paused. “Was that all?”

You furrowed your brows. “Yeah, why?”

“You look concerned.”

“Well yeah, I mean, he’s going to burn the whole place down with these stuff.” You said in an uneased laugh. Loki rested his chin on his hand, he knew you were lying. After all, he’s the God of lies.

“Hmm,” his eyes kept looking right at you. “if you say so.”

You drank the rest of your cup fast and left the room. You started to feel something for Loki and that made you feel incredibly guilty. He killed people. That alone should have been enough to make you keep your distance. You didn’t want to be one of those people who fell in love with bad guys and think they can change them. However you could see that he was a different man. He changed on his own but was it enough? You shook your head, Loki was not going to feel the same about a Midgardian anyway. You heard him say numerous times that Midgard was an awful place crowded with insignificant people. Back in your room you sighed and tried to make yourself listen to reason.

Little did you know that Loki was tormented by the same problem. It was true that he wanted to join the Avengers to infiltrate them, to destroy them from the inside. But when he saw all the pain he caused, he had second thoughts. He started to work harder, spending all his day and most of his night training. He would often collapse from exhaustion and wake up on the floor of the training room. No one noticed it, no one really cared. But while he was pushing himself further, he found one person who appeared to care for him. And that person was you. Against everything he once held dear, he started to feel an attraction that he couldn’t repress.

Loki was still sitting at the kitchen table when Thor came back with Steve. They were both sweaty and breathless.

They gave each other tips and commented on the session they just did. Loki rolled his eyes trying not to pay attention when Natasha entered the room pushing Tony in front of her. Tony had fairy lights coiled around him. His hands were pressed on his hips and the only way he could move was in little jumps. Everyone laughed as Tony tried to free himself from the lights.

“He tried to decorate my room.” Natasha said as Tony fell on the ground still trying to free himself.

“Why are you laughing reindeer games?” Tony barked at Loki who was snorting really loud. “Hey! Tweedledee, Tweedledum,” Tony pointed at Steve and Thor once he managed to untangle the lights. The duo turned around with big smiles stretched across their faces. “Look up!” Tony smirked.

They were standing under mistletoe.

“Damn it, Stark!” Steve gave a dark stare to Tony. “How many of these did you put around the tower?”

“A lot.” Tony grinned from ear to ear as he poured himself some scotch. “Now, give it a kiss.” He pressed his back against the wall and looked at their bewildered faces.

“Think it’s Y/n.” Natasha laughed sitting to enjoy the show.

Loki moved on his seat. What was going on between you and Steve? He needed to find out.

Thor didn’t understand what was going on and just stood there looking back and forth between everyone. Thor tried to find answers in his brother’s eyes but Loki just shrugged his shoulders.

“Or just think it’s Bucky,” Natasha whispered really quietly.

Steve turned to face Thor and pecked his lips quickly.

“Wow, what was that for Captain?” Thor pulled away from Steve.

“It’s mistletoe.” Natasha pointed at the little flower above his head. “When you stand under it with someone, you have to kiss. Steve seems to like mistletoe, he already kissed Y/n this morning.”

Loki clenched his jaw and slammed his hands on the table a bit too hard. Everyone turned to him but he pulled his usual ‘I don’t care’ face and left.

“Okay that was weird.” Tony sipped his scotch.

In the corridor, Loki started to kick the wall. The wall didn’t move an inch but he kept kicking it. Steve kissed you and it was more than he could bear. He imagined him with his arms around you, kissing you with passion while your hands ran in Steve’s hair. It didn’t happen that way at all, but that’s the way he imagined it. He punched the wall with all his strength and a crack echoed in the corridor.

You were walking down the corridor at that same moment and ran towards him. He held his fist in his other hand. There was blood on the floor and the shape of his fist on the wall. He didn’t scream at all and his jaw was still clenched but it was not because of the pain. Or at least not the pain in his hand.

“Oh my God!” you gasped. “What the hell happened?”

“Nothing.” He mumbled before turning away.

“Hey, come with me.” You grabbed his arm and forced him to follow you. “You need to treat it.”

“I’m fine.” He replied annoyed but followed you anyway.

In the room converted into a pharmacy, you took care of Loki’s hand. He sat in silence while you were cleaning his wound.

“Does it hurt?” you asked when he winced. He shook his head quickly but you saw his jaw tightened. “I can see you’re in pain, Loki.” You said stroking his arm.

“And I’m telling you it doesn’t.” He said through grilled teeth. “You should be thankful I’m letting you nursing me.” He tried to be tough and strong but he was just rude. You rolled your eyes and stood up.

“All right.” You went for the door. “I was just trying to be a good friend, but I forgot you had none.” You turned around and heard him call you.

“Y/n!”

You turned back thinking he was going to apologise, so you leaned against the open door.

“Can you at least finish what you started?” He replied without looking at you.

“Fuck off.” You snorted and left.

“Fine, I’m sorry. Can you mend my hand please?” he screamed and you froze. He couldn’t see you and you weighed pros and cons. “Y/n?” he asked again while you pondered. “Please come back.” You turned back and warned him.

“Behave.”

You took care of his hand and wrapped it in a bandage. When you were done, you took your chances and asked:

“What happened?”

He stood and shrugged. “Nothing important. Thank you, lady Y/n. You’re a good friend.” He said getting closer to the door.

“I told you, I’m not a lady. But you’re welcome.”

Later Loki was sitting on his bed, his fingers traced the curve of the bandage when someone knocked on his door. He knew it was Thor, who else could it be?

“What happened to your hand?” Thor asked pointing at the bandage.

“Can you leave me alone? You’re always on my back, it’s getting irritating.” He replied without looking at him.

“You know it is part of our agreement. We want to make sure you’re not going to betray us.”

“If you keep babysitting me, I might.” Loki replied dryly.

“Answer my question, Loki.”

“I punched a wall.” He replied simply.

“Did you hurt anyone?”

Loki exhaled exasperatedly. “No, brother, I did not. Now leave me alone.” His fingers kept tracing the bandage lightly, an unfamiliar feeling was building in his stomach.

“As you wish.”

“What does it feel like?” he asked his brother who was already half way to the door. Confused, Thor turned around, he didn’t know what Loki was talking about. “When you knew you wanted to be with that woman, Jennifer.”

“You know that’s not her name.”

“Whatever. Did you fell something in particular?”

“Why are you asking?” Thor asked sitting on the chair he pulled earlier.

“Answer my question, Thor.” He mocked the tone Thor took moments ago.

“Fine. I felt… I don’t know. It started here,” he placed his large hands on his stomach. “A sort of tickling that spread all through my body. I wanted to be with _Jane_.” He emphasised her name. “I needed to be with her, to know what she was doing, how she felt, if she was safe.” Loki nodded as his brother told him what being in love was like. “But then, you happened.” He said louder slamming his hands on his tights.

Loki raised his head and rolled his eyes. Thor looked at Loki for a while.

“Are you fond of someone?”

“No.” Loki answered right away.

“Oh you are and I bet it’s lady Y/n.” Thor said trying to test his brother’s sincerity.

“Thank you for your insight on love, now get out of here.”

Thor stood up and left his brother’s room. He laughed to himself, his brother in love with a Midgardian that was going to be an interesting Christmas.

Back in the room, Loki cursed himself for asking his brother but at least he knew what he was feeling. This building warmth inside him, it was love. And that made him sick, he thought he was better than these cheesy feelings. Caring for someone, he didn’t have time for that. Love is weakness and he didn’t want to have any.

That night Bruce and Steve were helping you in the kitchen. The three of you were cooking diner a bit early, there were so many people and so much to do.

“You should turn the Christmas lights on?”

“No thanks, we don’t want to lose our sight.” Bruce replied with a chuckle.

“Yeah and we don’t have enough food to feed the Hulk.” You teased Bruce with your elbow.

“Ah ah, very funny.” Bruce replied throwing a bit of bread in your direction.

“Well, you will all be very happy to know that our Christmas tree just arrived.” Tony said turning on himself with his arms spread.

“What? We already have a Christmas tree in every freaking room.” Natasha said exasperated by Tony’s Christmas frenzy.

“No, but this one,” he turned to face her. “it’s the good stuff.” He said closing his eyes.

“And where is it?” Bruce asked cleaning his hands.

“On the roof.” Tony pointed upwards.

Reluctantly, you all followed Tony on the roof to look at yet another tree. Loki was following too, which seemed like a Christmas miracle. A gigantic Christmas tree, far bigger than the one in the living room was displayed on the helicopter sign.

“And if SHIELDS needs to land in an emergency?” Steve asked.

“That’s the best part,” Tony replied excited. “they won’t be able to land here. I’m a genius.”

Steve sighed and left, everyone else soon followed him while Tony kept nagging them.

“Come on, you all know I’m a genius. Just admit it.” His voice was fading as he went back inside the tower.

You didn’t want to be captivated by the tree but it was magnificent, you shivered in the cold weather. Loki moved his hands and a cosy coat appeared on your shoulders. You smiled before turning to face him.

“Don’t catch a cold.” He said turning back to leave.

“Eat with us tonight.” You said before he was out of reach. He stopped walking but didn’t turn around.

“I,” he started not sure what to say. “I thank you, for your invitation but I must refuse.”

“You don’t have to talk to them, just sit next to me.” You said with hope.

He turned around suddenly. “Did you talk to Thor?”

“Erm, no. I just want everyone at the table tonight. Why?”

“Hm,” he paused to think about it. “If one of them makes any kind of comment, I will leave.”

“They won’t!” You said with a big smile unable to content your joy. He smiled nervously and turned to leave. You touched the coat and inhale deeply. When you went back in the kitchen, you gathered everyone’s attention.

“Guys, I need to tell you something.”

Curious they all stood closer to you.

“Loki will be joining us tonight. Don’t make fun of him. Don’t say anything to anger him, okay?”

They started to laugh when Thor patted your shoulder. “I agree with you. Thank you lady Y/n.”

Eventually they all agreed to welcome Loki without making any sarcastic remarks. Tony was hard to convince and you had to promise him to let him decorate your room.

Once Loki arrived, everyone sat around the table. Loki sat between you and Thor, nobody really talked to him. It didn’t bother him, he ate his plate quietly and helped to clean the table.

At some point during the evening, Tony had to kiss Bruce as they both stood under the mistletoe.

“Don’t tell Pepper I enjoyed it.” He smirked playfully.

One by one the living room was deserted. You went back to your room and enjoyed your last night in a tasteful bedroom. The next morning, Tony banged on your door.

“Wake up, I have to start it early.”

You groaned and looked at the time, it was not even six.

“Tony, let me sleep.” You yelled covering your head with the covers.

You heard him move the doorknob frenetically. Unable to sleep you stood up and opened the door.

“I swear I will kill you.”

“Good morning, Medusa.” He laughed at your sleepy head and dishevelled hair.

You groaned and pushed him out of the way.

“Don’t worry, your room will be dazzling.”

You shivered thinking you’ll have to find another room for the night. When you entered the dark living room you saw someone in the kitchen.

“Hello?” you asked coming closer. “Oh Loki, you’re up early.”

He was holding his head like he had a migraine. You stroke his arm gently.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes.” He moved away from you. He was dressed in gym clothes that followed the curve of his body perfectly. You had a hard time focusing of his face. He snapped back to reality and looked at you. “What are you doing here? The sun has not yet risen.” he asked looking at your pyjamas.

“Tony is in my room.” You suddenly felt very conscious of your morning look and tried to make yourself more presentable. Loki turned back with big eyes before you added: “I promised him he could decorate it the way he wanted. He’s very enthusiast.” You rubbed your eyes.

“You can sleep in my bed if you want to. I’m going to the training room.”

“I might actually do that. Are you sure?”

“I couldn’t care less.” He added before he turned to leave.

You sighed and walked towards his room. Everything was in order, the bed was done but you were almost sure he didn’t sleep in it for a while. You fell on it and went back to sleep. At around eight, Loki was back in his room. He sat on a chair next to the desk and drifted to sleep. When you woke up, you noticed him sleeping on a chair and felt guilty. You stood up and covered him with a blanket before you left. You went back to your room, Steve was waiting in front of it.

“Don’t scream.” He said holding you back.

“What? Why?” You asked a bit concerned. “Oh my God, what the hell is that?” You yelled once you stepped into your room.

The room was shining so much you couldn’t see anything. Clint gave you his sunglasses trying his best not to laugh.

The day went by pretty fast and after diner you were terrified to go back to your room. You waited until everyone was gone and picked a blanket to sleep on the sofa. In the middle of the night something woke you up. You went to look at the source of the noise and found Loki training like crazy, sweat running down his temples. His hands were punching a bag and each time his sore hand hit the bag, he made whimpering noises. You stood behind the door until you found the courage to enter.

“Loki? What are you doing here? It’s like two in the morning.”

“Can’t sleep.” He panted.

“I’m worried. You don’t look well.” You said with a pleading voice.

“Why do you care?” He punched the bag again, his arm muscles flexed as he hit it.

“I don’t know, I just do.”

“Then don’t.” he replied without a look.

“You can’t just stop loving someone.” You said feeling your heart beat faster.

He froze half way through another punch. He turned his head slowly to look at you and opened his eyes wide. He walked fast and once he was in front of you, he grabbed your waist and pushed you against the wall. You didn’t have time to move and wondered what happened when his hand slipped behind your neck. You felt his lips against yours and pressed yourself against him. You ran your hands along his lean chest when he took a step back.

“Wha… wh…” You tried to find words.

“Mistletoe.” He smirked pointing at the little flower above your head.

You felt dizzy and started to look at him from head to toe. The material of his shirt and sport trousers contoured his body perfectly. Licking your lips, you stopped you gaze on his bulge. He moved back against you and touched the side of your face.

“Don’t.” he said quietly knowing you wanted him. “If you start this, I won’t be able to let you go.” You slightly grinned yourself on him. “Alright, you’ve been warned.”

He tilted your head with one finger and kissed you. You felt his tongue begging entrance and didn’t hesitate to let him in. His tongue played with yours, increasing the wetness of the kiss. He sucked on your tongue while his hands moved on your sides to take off your pyjama jumper and shirt. You broke the kiss and raised your arms up to get rid of your clothes. You pulled on his gym shirt almost ripping it at the same time. He laughed and reached behind his back to take it off.

You breathed heavily, your breasts moving up and down in rhythm. He placed a hand on your bare skin and shivered at the coldness of his touch. You skin was covered with goose bumps, he kneeled and placed his hands on your ass kissing his way up your belly. He pulled your pyjama bottoms down and you moved your feet to get rid of it completely. Slowly he ran his fingers on your panties and pouted when he didn’t find you as wet as he wanted.

You moved your hands to take your panties off but he grabbed your hands and kept them behind your back with one hand. With his other hand, he took your panties down your legs.

“Behave.” He said kissing your tights. You nodded and he released your hands. You stood in front of him completely expose with your panties tangled around your ankles. The door was still opened, he stood up to close it as you got rid of your panties. He kneeled back in front of you and spread your legs. He started to stroke your tights, to place kisses near your heat. You closed your eyes unable to resist the teasing. He kept his eyes on you and with the tip of his tongue, he flicked over your swollen bud. You placed a hand on his raven dark hair and tangled your fingers in his locks. His tongue moved teasing your entrance as he lapped your wet folds. You bit you bottom lip in an attempt to control your moans.

“I want to hear you.” He said between your legs. You arched your back and breathed heavily. The noise of your hitched breathing echoed in the training room.

He took one of your legs and placed it on his shoulder to gain full access. You stumbled a bit as you stood on one leg. His tongue flicked into your fold tearing a long moan from your lips. With one of his hand, he kept your leg secured above his shoulder while his other hand was circling on your bud. You started to feel incredibly warm as his tongue delved into your slick core. He reached as far as he could, curling and sucking as he trusted his tongue in and out of you.

He could feel you getting closer to the edge and stood back. You opened your eyes frustrated that he withdrew his tongue, his face was covered with your juices and he licked his lips eagerly. He watched you carefully and inserted one finger inside your burning core. Your eyes rolled slightly which seemed to drive him mad as he inserted another finger inside you. He curled his fingers inside you and pumped them at a slow rhythm. Your body shook from the intense pleasure and he sucked your clit when he wanted to hear you scream louder. You buckled your hips around his fingers and heard him laugh coyly. He took them out of you, earning a long complain from your lips. He teased you once more running his two fingers on your dripping folds. He let go of your leg and grinned when he noticed how your legs shivered, he stood up and met your eyes.

He sucked on his index finger while he gave you his major. You took it in your mouth tasting yourself on him. You circled your tongue around his finger and locked your eyes into his lustful gaze. He was looking at you fascinated by the movements of your tongue. You took his index after he cleaned it and sucked on it as well. Your hand travelled down his gym trousers and grabbed his hardened bulge. He grunted and closed his eyes shut surprised by the gentle yet firm touch of your hand. You bent down still sucking on his fingers. He kept his eyes shut as you took his trousers down. His erection sprang free in front of your face and you gasped silently at the sight of it.

You took his fingers out of your mouth and grabbed his hard cock. He groaned and ran his hands on his face. You gently sucked and kissed his balls, licking your way up to his length. He breathed deeply but stood still on his feet. Still kissing his balls, you pumped your hand up and down his large shaft until it started to lick pre cum. You moved your lips to lick at the tip of his cock, encouraged by Loki’s moans and whimpers. He shivered at the touch of your warm lips on his sensitive flesh. You opened your mouth and took him as far as you could. He groaned loudly and had to steady himself by pressing a hand on the wall in front of him. You tried to take him completely but he had a massive cock. You panted in frustration after you failed to take him completely.

“I can do better.” You said stroking his length.

“Take your time. Relax your jaw.” He panted with a smile, his eyes still shut.

You tried again taking him deep into your mouth. You stood still taking your time and managed to have him completely buried into your mouth.

“Oh you’re good,” he gasped. “you’re… Ah yes! You’re amazing.” He tangled his fingers in your hair gently, his other hand still pressing against the wall.

You moved your head, sucking on his veiny length. He opened his eyes and moved his thumb on your chin, spreading your dribble. You greedily sucked him one last time before you pulled away, you knew he was close to release. You stood on your knees and looked at him with lustful eyes, your hand still stroking his wet shaft. Unable to stand on his legs anymore, he fell to his knees. You smiled, it was the first time he really let his guard down. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath when you pressed your breasts on him and kissed him. He smiled and kept you close against him. Skilfully, he moved so that you landed on your back, undid your bra and threw it across the training room. You were both completely naked, panting and euphoric.

You closed your legs around his waist and shivered on the cold ground. Loki grabbed your breasts and licked them teasingly. His erection touched your entrance sending shivers down your spine. You couldn’t bear the teasing but you were also nervous, he had by far the largest cock you had ever seen.

“I will go slowly.” He said flicking his tongue on your hard nipple. He sucked it ardently before he moved to claim your lips. “Guide me.” He said looking straight into your eyes.

He took his cock in his hand and rubbed it between the folds of your wet slit. He teased you for a while, enjoying the look on your face. You heard him chortle and made a point to keep your eyes open. He appreciated your whimpers as he rubbed just the tip of cock and liked his lips.

“You’re dripping wet.” He observed when he looked down between your hot bodies. He smirked proud of himself.

“You… you,” you tried to said between your shivers.

“‘I’ what, love?” he looked back at you.

“You’re… doing this to me. Only… you.”

You must have said something he liked, right after your sentence he pressed the tip of his cock into your soaking core. You yelped in pleasure and waited for him to push his cock further into you.

“Say it again.” He said placing both his hands on the ground at each side of your waist.

“You’re making me wet, Loki. No one else.” You moved your head to whisper in his ear.

He moved himself further into you, giving you time to adjust to his large length. You cried as pleasure was mixed with pain.

“You’re… doing… great.” He panted. He placed a kiss on your lips praising you. “Spread your legs.” Slowly he managed to bury himself up to his base. You breathed hard in relief and noticed Loki’s arms. His arms were shaking hard and you understood how hard it was for him to go slowly. You stroke his arms gently and felt his hot breath on your neck. “You’re…fine?” he breathed hard.

You decided to reward him for his restraint and rolled your hips. You clenched your jaw as he stretched you further. The sudden move made his scream in pleasure, eyes rolling in the back of his head, cursing as he was finally able to move inside you. You smiled and grabbed his ass. He opened his eyes to check on you, you started to feel less pain and soon gave in to the abundance of pleasure. Loki trusted in and out of you, slowly at first to enjoy the noises you made once your body was overwhelmed with desire. Then, he moved in and out of you without mercy. Each trusts made you gasped for air. He wanted you, you could feel it.

“You’re… so, oh fuck, tight.” He kissed your breasts biting carelessly on your nipples. The noise of wet flesh smacking against each other soon filled the room. You felt an intense orgasm grow in your stomach as Loki filled you completely. Loki stood back and spread your legs in front of him to enjoy the view and reach deeper. You slammed your hands on the ground as he stretched your tight walls with his thick veiny cock. Each trusts hitting your sweat spot and driving you closer to the edge. You felt his cock twitch inside you and knew he was close.

“I won’t…” he started but couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I know.” You replied moving your hand to rub your clit. He smirked and gently pushed your hand away.

“…the only…one” he huffed still thrusting at a fast pace. With his thumb he circled your clit and groaned as your walls clenched around his cock. He trusted into you one last time before you came hard around his hard cock. His deep trusts teared a long wail from your open mouth. Soon after you felt his own orgasm hit when he released his seeds deep inside you. “Yes, that’s… it… milk it.” He let his orgasm take a hold of him and stood still while you tried to catch your breath. You moaned arching your back for the last time as he withdrew his massive veiny cock from your sensitive folds.

He collapsed on you and tried to catch his breath. Then he went back between your legs to clean you with his tongue. His warm tongue sucked your cum and his without hesitation. You cried at the feeling of his tongue on your pulsating clit. You were not sure if you wanted him to stop or continue forever. Once he cleaned your folds of his juices and yours he slithered back to meet your lips. He delved his tongue into your mouth for you to suck, which you did gratefully. You could taste the sweetness of your juices mixed with the bitter taste of his cum. Once you finished sucking his tongue, he deepened the kiss.

He sat back on his heels and held a hand for you. You were too exhausted to stand and felt your eyes close slightly. You tried to keep them open but eventually you started to drift into a soundless sleep.

The next morning you woke up in your room, emptied of all the weird Christmas decorations. You felt a slight pain between your legs and closed your eyes. You smiled remembering how Loki took you on the floor of the training room the night before. You rubbed your eyes and heard Tony scream from his room.

“What the fuck! My eyes!” It seemed that Loki helped you get your revenge against Tony. You heard people running towards Tony’s room and laughing hysterically. You tossed and turned in your bed and closed your eyes to keep the memories of the previous night engraved behind your eyelids. The laughter made it difficult for you to focus so you tossed the covers. When you opened your eyes, you noticed mistletoe pinned to your ceiling.


End file.
